


Damage

by Passiondriver45



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Physical Abuse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passiondriver45/pseuds/Passiondriver45
Summary: Kara's's father would get drunk and kara would become the target leading Kara to go to her only safe place.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 3





	Damage

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new idea testing the waters, may rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we start on an episode

It was a late Friday night. Jeremiah had a long day at work. He was on a fifth can. Kara had returned from school. She was a junior in high school. Kara came home late from practice. He had happened to be in his moods. She can feel in the air. She knew the moment she stepped in the door. 

" is that you, kara?"

" Yes, dad."

" You know what time you supposed to be home,''

Kara's heart is racing, she can hear him approaching. She knows she won't get away in time. by the time she turns around, he was there. He grabbed her. She can smell the alcohol on his breath. It was repulsive. She can feel the bruise forming on her arm. He then threw her into the counter. She fell back. She can see the anger in his eyes. 

" go to your room."

She knew it could get worse. She immediately went upstairs to her room and lock the door. She was sobbing. She pulls out her phone. A familiar voice answer the phone. It was Lena.

I need to see you

I will be waiting

Lena can hear the unsteadiness in her voice. It concerns her greatly. She got to know what to expect on nights like this. Lena was home alone as usual. She felt safer that way. She was studying medicine. She wanted to best know-how to help Kara. She never got close to anyone not like this. She got out her supplies. She was home in one of her loose-fitting shirts and a skirt, She didn't want to change right away and want to look appealing. 

Kara climbs out of the window. She took her bike to Lena's house. She had arrived to find Lena anticipated her arrival. She answers the door. She immediately pulls her in. She knows she will return. Kara knew she was safe with Lena. She took her to her room. She can already see the few bruises that already forming. Kara is shaken but not quite as bad. 

" It hurts."

Lena had her took off her shirt. Lena examined her arms and her back. It was bad but it could've been worse. She cleaned the wounds. She put on a bandage to cover it. Having Lena touched her was soothing but she needed more. She threw on a shirt and got on top of Lena.

" I need to forget."

" I need to forget his shit."

Kara unzipped her pants revealing her hardening her cock, she needed to be inside of her. Kara ripped Lena's silk panties off. Kara knew she was wet the minute she entered her. There was no time for gentleness. She needed to forget. She aligned herself in her dripping cunt and began to thrust unmercifully. Looking down into Lena's evergreen eyes and also looking away. Lena was moaning. Kara began to feel herself reaching her peak. She knew she had to be quick. It was almost time to go home. Jeremiah would be checking. She didn't feel the pain.

Lena can felt fulfilled by kara's cock. The rush she felt as Kara pounded into her. She knew she can come at any time. sex with Kara is amazing for Lena. Lena can feel herself coming. 

" cum for me, baby."

With one more final thrust, Lena came and Kara came following after her. Kara clean up after herself. She couldn't stay. She got dressed but not before saying goodbye

" I have to go but I will see you again."

She walked to the bed and caressed Lena's face. She walked out the door and biked home. She slipped in through the window. She made it in time. She didn't want to risk another beating. She had school in the morning. 

Lena got up and took the morning after pill she couldn't risk pregnancy. She had to remind herself to tell Kara to bring condoms. Kara is the only one who truly understands Lena. Lena is a first-year college student. 

The only person that understood Kara's pain was Lena and vice versa.

On nights like this Kara was cold and emotionless. But in a way, it was therapeutic for them. This not only helps Kara but Lena too.

**Author's Note:**

> This may seem plotless there is, I have a plan. The next chapter will be longer


End file.
